Delhi (Rapperswil)
|} Delhi ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh in Knies Kinderzoo in Rapperswil (Schweiz), dem Zoo des Schweizer Circus Knie. Geburt und Herkunftsfamilie im Zoo Hannover Delhi wurde am 19.03.1968 im Zoo Hannover geboren. Ihr Vater war der dortige Zuchtbulle Mohti†, ihre Mutter die 1982 in Hannover gestorbene Sabu†. Ihre Schwester Sara(h)† gilt als verschollen. Von den Halbgeschwistern väterlicherseits leben noch Tima (heute im Selwo Aventura Estepona) und Indra, die noch im Zoo Hannover lebt. Im Zirkusengagement beim Circus Knie Schon im Alter von gut einem Jahr kam sie 1969 zum Circus Knie, wo sie seitdem in einer größeren Gruppe von Zirkuselefanten lebte. Die Zahl der Elefanten im Zirkusengagement ging in den letzten Jahren vor der Aufgabe der Elefantenshows bei Knie zunehmend zurück. Nach Abgabe einiger Tiere an den zirkuseigenen Kinderzoo in Rapperswil aus Alters- oder Zuchtgründe verließ 2011 Sabu die laufende Saison ebenfalls nach Rapperswil, weil sie sich mehrfach selbständig gemacht hatte, so dass noch drei Kühe verblieben: Delhi, Ceylon und MaPalaj. Im Programm von 2012 wurde angekündigt, dass die drei Kühe "auf Anweisung" durch die Manege stolzieren und dabei eine erstaunliche Beweglichkeit beweisen würden. Zu Kritik von Tierschützern kam es im Sommer 2013, als dem Circus Knie eine nicht tiergerechte Nummer vorgeworfen wurde, bei der Delhi mit den Hinterbeinen auf einem Podest stand und mit dem Vorderbeinen aus dem Hinterbeinstand heraus eine Wippe betätigte, mit der ein Akrobat auf eine andere Elefantenkuh geschleudert wurde. Demnach käme es durch das Gewicht des Tieres zu Stauchungen, die Schädigungen der Beine und Füsse hervorrufen könnten. Wegen einer Beschwerde der Organisation Pro Tier wurde eine Überprüfung der Nummer durch das Veterinäramt angesetzt, eine für Tiernummern anscheinend sonst ungewöhnliche Vorgehensweise. Nach dem erstellten Gutachten kam die Veterinärbehörde zu dem Schluss, dass Delhi bei der Nummer nicht leide und sich auch wehren würde, wenn sie dabei Schmerzen empfinde. Daher wurde dort kein Verstoß gegen die Tierschutzrichtlinien festgestellt. Pro Tier reagierte mit einer kritischen Stellungnahme auf das Gutachten, das keine Angaben über mögliche Untersuchungen von Delhi mache und ledlich Beobachtungen der Dressur beschreibe. Trotz des entlastenden Gutachtens gab es für die Elefanten ab 2014 ein neues Programm, in dem auch die Familie von Elefantentrainer Franco Knie jun. einbezogen wurde. Aufgabe der Elefantendressur im Circus Knie Im August 2015 teilte der Circus Knie mit, dass es keine Elefantendressuren mehr in seinem Zirkus geben werde. Nach dem Tod der drei älteren Elefantenkühe Sumatra†, Siri† und Patma† wollte das Unternehmen, das zuvor einen neuen Elefantenpark in seinem Kinderzoo in Rapperswil eröffnet hatte, stärker in die Zucht investieren und brauchte nun seine Elefantenkühe als "Tanten" für die noch kleine Zuchtgruppe. Bereits im Sommer 2015 war MaPalaj aus dem Zirkus abgezogen worden, für die anscheinend noch eigene Zuchthoffnungen bestanden. Am 22.11.2015 gaben Delhi und Ceylon ihre letzte Vorstellung mit dem Circus Knie in Lugano. Anschließend wurden die beiden Kühe nach Rapperswil gebracht, wo sie nunmehr verbleiben sollen. Mit diesem Schritt vollzog der Circus Knie die angekündigte Aufgabe des Einsatzes von Elefanten im Zirkusbetrieb. Leben in Knies Kinderzoo in Rapperswil In Rapperswil werden Delhi und Ceylon nun in die dort bestehende Gruppe integriert und sollen unterstützend bei der Zucht und Aufzucht von Elefantennachwuchs mitwirken, zu deren Zweck seit kurzem auch der Bulle Thisiam dort gehalten wird. Nach Claudy†, die dort mit Tochter Sandry und Enkelin Kalaya lebt, war Delhi der zweitälteste Elefant dort. Nach dem Tod von Claudy† 2016 ist Delhi die älteste Elefantenkuh in Rapperswil. Weblinks *Die Elefanten im Zirkus KNIE und KINDERZOO Rapperswil, Fotos und Kurinformationen auf www.upali.ch. *Delhi (Ramona) at Circus Knie, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Zoologischer Garten Hannover, Bilder und Informationen zu Delhis Herkunftsfamilie auf www.asianelephant.net. *Zirkus Knie 2012 – Tournee Passion Cirque, Programm für 2012 auf blog.bildergallery.com. *May 8th, 2013 – Photo of the week, Foto von Delhi, Ceylon und MaPalaj in der Manege auf vivamost.com. *Muss Elefantendame Delhi leiden im Circus Knie?, Artikel zur Überprüfung der "Schleuderbrett-Nummer" 2013 auf www.tierimrecht.org. *Knies Elefantendame muss nicht leiden, Bericht zu den Ergebnissen der Überprüfung auf www.nzz.ch. *Keine Elefanten-Show mehr im Circus Knie, Ankündigung vom Ende der Elefantendressuren im Circus Knie auf www.zsz.ch. *Das Ende der Elefanten-Ära in der Manege, Bericht über den letzten Zirkusarbeitstag von Delhi und Ceylon mit Video auf www.zsz.ch. *CIRCUS KNIE: Tournee-Bilanz 2015, mit Foto von Delhi, Ceylon und der Familie von Franco Knie jun. auf www.musikpost.ch. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Zoo Hannover Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Schweiz Kategorie:Circus Knie Kategorie:Kinderzoo Rapperswil Kategorie:Zirkus